You met where?
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: REVISED! "Yamcha said he had gotten lucky a few times from it. Although he was a serial dater, Krillin liked what Yamcha had described. It sounded... fun!" A very short Krillin/18 get together, NO OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**A/N: I wrote this little one shot a long, long time ago. I have re written it as I was very young when I first worked on it. It is a simple idea of how Krillin and 18 got together.**

* * *

You met where?

Krillin sighed. Ever since they had defeated Cell he had been trying to get the idea out of his head. Girls like that never went for guys like him. Besides, she was a million times stronger than he was, he could never protect her, keep her safe. What was the point?

He couldn't help but be in love with her, even though in his heart he knew it would never happen.

He had heard Yamcha speak of a dating site. One that listed your personality attributes, your morals and you attractive features. Yamcha said he had gotten lucky a few times from it. Although he was a serial dater, Krillin liked what Yamcha had described. It sounded... fun!

So with his defeated attitude Krillin began signing up to ' ' to try and forget about the beautiful android 18.

"Now lets see here..." Krillin said as he clicked his computer mouse.

Master Roshi was outside sleeping in the sun. A perfect opportunity to check out the site, with out being harassed!

"User name...Hmmmm... CromeD! It's original at least" Krillin said.

"Gender... well that's easy. Male"

"Then there's age, 32 years old" Krillin typed.

"Next... Height, oh great!" Krillin sighed.

"I guess they will find out in the end anyway. 5Ft" He said to himself.

"Next is weight. Hmmm, well the last time I checked... 99lbs" Krillin said again.

"Occupation... Oh man! Well I guess I should put... martial artist" He said smiling.

"Maybe that will be a hit with the ladies!" Krillin said in his best suave voice.

"Ok, now the real stuff, hobbies and past times..." Krillin mumbled to himself.

* * *

A familiar sound echoed and Krillin looked at the computer screen. A new message from a girl he had been talking to online. The site had worked, more or less. They had been talking for a few weeks. But that was as far as it went. She was also a martial artist, if they only thing that came out of it was a cute sparring buddy Krillin would be happy!

The girl he was speak with was super interesting though, she didn't give much away. He also enjoyed there chats. If only he had met this mysterious girl online girl for real! Maybe then she could be his...

_Girlfriend!_

_Online? That's a bit creepy, why can't you get a real girl friend?_

Krillin could hear Chichi now in her condescending tone. He blushed and started to giggle. The message sounded again.

Goldilocks says:

Hey! Are you there?

_Oh crap! Me and my day dreams!_

CromeD says:

Hey sorry, I was distracted by this funny video of a cat! How are you today?

Goldilocks says:

Yeah I'm good. Look… I think we should meet!

CromeD says:

Hey, what?! So soon…

Goldilocks says:

Sorry… I didn't mean to be so forward.

CromeD says:

Don't even mention it, it's just not something I thought you would have suggested!

Goldilocks says:

And what is THAT meant to mean?

_Me and my big mouth!_

CromeD:

What I meant to say is, I would love to meet you! It is a pleasant surprise :)

Goldilocks says:

Really?

CromeD says:

Yes, I want to meet you!

* * *

Krillin walked up to the flower stall and grabbed a bunch of what he thought was the best looking flowers.

_What kind of girl didn't like flowers? _He asked himself laughing.

In fact he was nervous as hell! So nervous he had taken all morning to decided what to wear. He went with a beige colour suit, white shirt, hat and tie.

_Oh man, what am I doing?! This can only end badly! She will take one look at me and head for the hills!_

He sighed and dropped his arm to his side. She was already an hour late.

_Just give up…_

Just as he was about to let go of the flowers a familiar voice sang out his name like a song from an angel.

"Krillin?" Android 18 asked.

"Uh… it's you! But… I don't… I don't understand!" He said trying not to smile.

"I well… " She tried.

Krillin looked down at his feet. He had been talking to her online and he didn't even know it?! This must be fate, they were destined to be together. With his resolve back Krillin looked up at 18.

"Lets go for some food, my shout!" Krillin offered smiling.

"Sure!" 18 replied blushing.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**


End file.
